


Cough Syrup

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [61]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birth, Family Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnant Steve Harrington, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve and Billy welcome another member to their little family.One-shot based on the song Cough Syrup from the band Young the Giant.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 3





	Cough Syrup

Steve was in his room, folding laundry so he could put the clothes away and get it done. Every now and then he’d take a peek into their bathroom to check on their four year old son, Hayden, who was taking a bath. He lets him play for ten minutes then washes him up before getting him out to get ready for bed.

When another commercial interrupted Steve’s show, he sighed and finished folding another pair of Billy’s pants before going into the bathroom.

“Hayden. It’s time to wash up, bud.” Steve brings himself into the brightly lit bathroom and lowers himself to his knees watching his son set his bath toys aside. “Do you want to use the watermelon soap or blueberry?”

“Hmm, waermelon!” The four year old exclaims and Steve smiles, reaching over to get the soap.

While Steve was washing his son from his head to his toes, Hayden asked Steve a question about a certain someone.

“Hey momma?”

“Hey what?” Steve mocks his tone.

“Whens Lulu gon’ be here?” He asks looking over at Steve’s baby bump. “Is her gon’ be here tonigh’?”

Steve smiles at his son’s question and shakes his head. “No, not yet baby. Lulu will be here in a few weeks. She still needs to bake some more in momma’s belly.”

“Bake liked a cake?” Hayden giggles.

“Kinda.” Steve shrugs. “When babies are inside mommy’s bellies they have to grow and develop so that when they’re fully grown, they’re ready to come out and meet their mommies and daddies.”

“Did I baked inside yous belly?”

“Yes, you did.” Steve tells him and goes to rinse his hair. “You were in momma’s belly for nine months then when you were ready you came out, just like Lulu will in a few weeks.”

“How I getted out?”

“Uh, well…” Steve bit his lip unsure of what to tell his son. “It’s a long process but maybe when daddy’s here we’ll talk to you about it.”

“Okay!” Hayden smiles and Steve continues to bathe his son.

“You’re gonna be a good big brother to Lulu right?”

“I am momma! I gon’ be the best big brodur!” Hayden proudly exclaims and shuffles in the tub.

“I know you are, baby.” Steve finishes bathing his son and pulls the drain plug. “Alright my little fish, it’s time to get out.”

Hayden stands up and Steve grabs his Shark towel, wrapping the young boy in it.

Steve gets himself up from the floor and walks with Hayden into the bedroom. “C’mere babe. Let’s put on her undies and jammies.” Steve helps his son get dressed for bed.

Once Hayden was dressed, he climbed onto his momma and daddy’s bed, making himself comfortable on Billy’s side.

“And just what do you think you’re doing?”

“I sleep here momma.” He tells Steve.

Steve smirks and squints his eyes, “Okay.” He sighs and goes back to folding the clothes. “Only until daddy comes home though.”

“‘Kay momma!”

Steve finishes folding Billy’s clothes and puts them all away before jumping in the shower so he can relax for the rest of the night. Even being eight months pregnant, Steve’s been more active this time around than he was when he was pregnant with Hayden but he gets tired so fast.

By 9:00, Steve climbed into bed next to Hayden and put on a Disney movie for them knowing it’ll put them both asleep. When Billy’s here, they don’t usually let Hayden sleep with them but since he’s been working late hours at the office, it’s mostly Steve and Hayden home at night. Billy’s working a lot so that he’ll be able to take a longer leave to be home with Steve once their baby is here, plus he’s the VP of the company at the moment so he still has seniority over most of the employees.

Steve fell asleep stroking his hand through his son’s hair while the movie played in the background.

Billy comes home around 11:30 and he’s exhausted. He sets his keys and bag down by the front door, toes off his shoes, and grabs a bottle of water from the kitchen before locking up downstairs.

He groans as he rolls his neck from how sore it was being on his computer all day, slumped over his desk at work.

When he gets upstairs, he sees the credits roll by to some movie and finds his husband asleep in their bed with their son. He was too tired to move him so he just leaves him there and goes to take a shower instead before getting into bed with his family for the night.

**-Next Day-**

When Steve wakes up the next morning, he does a big stretch under the blankets and turns his head to the right, seeing his husband and son cuddled together quietly snoring.

Steve smiles and carefully gets out of bed, making his way to the kitchen to make himself his morning tea and coffee for his husband.

Steve takes the time to enjoy the silence in the house, while sipping his tea, rubbing his hand around his baby belly feeling their baby girl start to wake up for the day. He smiles down at his distended belly in between his lips.

“Morning sweetheart.” He whispers to his baby belly and happily hums, as he goes over to their pantry to get out the pancake mix. He figures he’ll treat his boys to a nice breakfast this morning so why not.

Upstairs, Billy began to stir in his sleep, slowly waking up feeling as if he’s gotten no sleep at all from how overworked he is.

When Billy opens his eyes, he comes face to face with his son and an empty bed behind the four year old. He lays in bed for a few minutes and hears noise coming from the kitchen which meant Steve was up to something.

Billy gets out of bed and does a full body stretch, much like his husband, then takes himself downstairs. He finds his husband and sees him in the kitchen, cooking his butt off.

“Hey baby.” Billy approaches his love and gives him a morning kiss.

“Morning babe.” Steve warmly smiles when they pull away and nods his head over to the coffee pot that had a dress brew waiting for Billy. “I’m making some pancakes, if you want some.”

“Okay.” Billy says as he pours his coffee.

The two of them sit at the table and eat their breakfast together then bring themselves to the living, sitting on the couch with Steve laying in between Billy’s legs.

“That was good, Steve.” Billy says and brings his hand to Steve’s bump. “You’re such a good cook.”

“It was from a box, babe.” Steve responds. “But thank you.”

They both laugh and Billy sighs while his hand moves up and down on Steve’s belly. “How’s she been this morning?”

“Good. I know she’s getting eager to come out though. I’m getting eager too.”

“I know babe.” Billy sighs again and Steve’s head lays in the crook of his neck. “Do you think she’s gonna look like me?”

“Oh for sure.” Steve nods. “Hayden takes after me so I wouldn’t be surprised if she comes out looking like your twin.”

“Well I think she’ll have some of you in her.”

“Yeah but I have a feeling she’s gonna take after you in more ways than one.” Steve comments and places his hand beside his husband on his bump. “I mean Hayden looked like you when he was born but then my features came out as he’s gotten older so I don’t know.”

“Well either way, I know our girl is gonna be beautiful just like her momma and smart and sassy like her daddy.”

“That is true.” Steve grins as Billy plants a kiss to his lips.

Not long after, they hear their son wake up and both stay quiet as he comes downstairs looking for his parents.

“Momma? Daddy?”

“In here baby.” Steve calls out.

Hayden comes around the corner from the hallway and smiles, running to the couch to join his parents. He curls up against Steve and rests his head over Steve’s belly.

“I made some pancakes if you’re hungry, Hayds.”

“‘Kay momma.” He mumbles and presses his face close to Steve’s bump. “Hi Lulu is Hayden yous big brodur.”

Lulu gives her big brother a kick and all three of them gasp together feeling it.

“Lulu knows I here, momma!” Hayden happily exclaims.

“I know honey. She can hear you.” Steve tells his son and he goes back to talking to her.

Steve and Billy found it so cute that Hayden was so excited to be interacting with his sister.

“You’re gonna be a good big brother huh bud?” Billy asks and watches Hayden frantically nod his head. “Lulu’s gonna look up to you so much. She’s gonna need her big brother to protect her from all the mean people in the world. Do you think you can do that for Lulu?”

“Yeah daddy! I love Lulu!”

“Aww, well Lulu loves you too, Hayds.”

They all feel a kick and their son smiles at his parents, feeling his baby sister move some more.

**-Few Weeks Later-**

“Billy!” Steve shouts from where he was in the living room.

“Yeah?”

“Um, I think my water just broke!”

“What?!” Billy flies downstairs and sees a puddle of water on the floor under Steve where he stood next to the couch. “Oh yeah, it broke.” He confirms.

“Right so, we need to get ready and go to the hospital.” Steve tells his husband and Billy nods listening to him. “I’m gonna change so can you clean this up and get the bags then get Hayden into the car please?”

“Sure thing, babe.” Billy gives off a breathy smile and kisses his husband.

The two of them head upstairs and Steve changes out of his wet sweatpants into some dry ones then takes his time walking back downstairs. Billy was outside with their son and the bags, getting them into Steve’s car.

“Billy. Help.” Steve calls out for him and his husband runs over as he gets a contraction. It wasn’t too bad but was enough for Steve to stop and breathe through it.

When it passed, Billy assists his husband out to the car and makes sure Steve was good before locking up the house.

“Momma, Lulu coming?” Hayden asks from the back seat.

“Yeah honey. Lulu’s coming so we have to go to the hospital okay?” Steve tells him. “Auntie Max and Uncle Dustin are going too.”

“They are?!”

“Yep. They’re gonna be with us to help welcome Lulu.”

“Cool!” Hayden beams.

The three of them made it to the hospital around 12:25 and once they were settled in a room, Billy is sure to call Max and Dustin to come down. He and his husband have decided they wanted them present again for their daughter’s birth because they’re the chosen godparents, again. As well as Hayden, who will be present too, but both Steve and Billy discussed with him all that would be happening during the time.

Throughout the afternoon, Max and Dustin arrived as well as the rest of their family and friends. They allowed however many people in the room because Steve’s labor wasn’t that bad but active labor hit out of nowhere so they kindly asked for most of their guests to go, leaving only Max, Dustin, Hayden, and Billy in there with him.

Max and Dustin stayed out of Steve and Billy’s way with Hayden because from experience it can get ugly.

When Steve was in labor with Hayden, it was a very long twenty seven hours of being in pain, being uncomfortable, and unable to even think. They all helped Steve as much as they could but he just wanted Billy to be his focal point through it all and he was.

This time around Steve kinda felt like he had a sense of control around his labor. He knows what to expect and was able to cope better with the contractions. So with the same people he had last time, he knew he was in good hands and that he was able to do this.

**-Five Hours Later-**

It was 5:30PM and everything happened so fast.

Steve was suddenly surrounded by his family and was about to welcome his second child into the world with the love of his life, their son, and two people who mean so much to him by his side.

“Alrighty, who’s ready to have a baby?” Doctor Sawyer asks, smiling behind her mask. She looks over at Hayden, still smiling. “You ready to be a big brother?”

“Yeah!” Hayden exclaims.

“Okay. Mom are you doing good?” She asks Steve, getting herself situated at the bottom of his bed.

Steve nods and licks his lips, “I just want her out.”

“I know. Well we’re gonna get you pushing in a minute.” Doctor Sawyer got some stuff off the tray of supplies that was beside her, ready for the birth. “Would you like to try pushing in the stirrups or no?”

“Not really.” He answers, shaking his head.

“Alright, well, then you two will be holding his legs.” She looks between Dustin and Billy and both nod at each other. Billy’s done this before so it was no big deal, Dustin however wasn’t as involved and just stayed off to the side with Max, watching the birth.

Once Billy and Dustin had Steve’s legs back, the urge to push suddenly became more present to Steve because he could feel like the baby’s head was right there.

He groans while lightly grazing his fingers along his swollen belly. “I wanna push.”

“Okay.” Doctor Sawyer nods then carries her gaze over to the monitor that measured his contractions. “You’re getting a contraction, remember deep breath in, chin to your chest, and bear down.”

Steve waits for a few seconds for the contraction to peak and when it does, he grips behind his thighs, takes a deep breath, and pushes down.

Doctor Sawyer began to nod as Steve gave his first push. “Good Steve. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Nice deep breath in and push. Push into your bottom. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Again. Push. Push. Push...three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.Okay, take a few breaths and we’ll go again You’re doing a great job Steve. The head will be out with these next few pushes.”

“Am I bringing her down?”

“Yep. Your pushes are great so this baby will be out in no time.”

Again, Steve waits for the contraction to come then gets right back into pushing as soon as it hits.

“Perfect Steve. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Again. Big Push. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. And one more really big one. Push! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.”

Steve harshly exhales and relaxes against the bed, heavily breathing.

“Let’s push again Steve. Let’s get this head out. Ready?”

“Mhm.”

“Push. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Again! One, two, three, here comes the head, four, five, six, seven, eight, go, go, go, nine, and ten. Good job Steve. Gimme another push. Big push okay. One, two, there you go Steve! There you go! Push! Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.. Good. You’re bringing her down a lot, Steve.”

**-Fifteen Minutes Later-**

"Big push Steve! Right against that pressure!" Billy and Dustin spread his legs wider than what they were to help Steve out. “Go! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Perfect, you're doing awesome! Another big one, her head's coming each time you push Steve. One, two, three, four, push Steve! C’mon that’s it!

They went on like this for a while. Breathing, chanting, and pushing. It was a repeated cycle. Steve was feeling drowsy, and was beginning to feel faint.

The baby didn't seem like it wanted to come out. The head popped back in and his doctor couldn't get a good grip on it. It wasn't until the next long push that got the job done.

Steve screams from the burning sensation that was being brought down there from the massive head, stretching him to his limits.

"Another push Steve, don't give up."

"Come on baby, you're doing so well. Push!" Billy says. Steve looks up at him and he squeezes his hand again.

He brings his chin to his chest and pushes down.

“One, two, three, four, five, six, seven-Agh! Holy shit!"

"She’s crowning Steve! Ease up for me okay? I don’t want you to tear. Can we get these legs back please, open yourself up some more and get her head out.”

"I see them baby.” Billy smiles and continues to hold Steve’s leg with a tight grip.

"You're doing great. Small pushes okay? Small push." He released his breath and took a short break.  
"The head will be out with these next few pushes. You're doing fantastic!"

Once Steve was able to catch his breath, he got his legs back up and pushed. Suddenly he felt a huge amount of pain increase and burn like crazy at his entrance.

"Don't stop, Steve. Keep giving small pushes. Here comes her head" Doctor Sawyer was helping Steve stretch and assisting his daughter’s head out.

He gives one more really big push and feels the baby's head finally come out all the way, sitting in between his legs.

"Perfect, head's out. I want to take slow deep breaths for me so I can check for a cord." Steve loosens the grip around his thighs and let his legs relax while she checks.

“Daddy.”

Billy smiles at his son as Max hoists him back up on her hip some more so he could see. “Look, mommy’s having the baby.” He says and looks back down as his husband stopped pushing for a moment. “See the baby’s head?”

The young boy nods and keeps his eyes alert on what’s going on in front of him.

"You're doing so good, baby doll. Our little girl is almost." Billy says. It melts Steve's heart that he's so excited to meet their daughter.

"No cord, you're all set to push and get these shoulders out."

Steve repositions his hands to the back of his thighs and starts to push again and again and again and again and nothing happens.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Okay I think she's stuck behind your pelvic bone. I'm going to try and pull gently and you're going to have to push harder." Doctor Sawyer supplies and gets up, to have a better grip on the baby without hurting her.

Steve didn’t know how the hell he was gonna push harder but he just nods and tries to ease his focus and get his baby out.

"Okay, I want you to push really really hard and I'll pull." She says.

As he gets the contraction, he starts to push really hard and feels her pull.

This goes on for about twenty five minutes and he was now ready to break.

"Ow, ow, ow! Please stop pulling her!" Steve whines and stops pushing, trying to close his legs.

"She needs to come out Steve, she's going to get hurt if she doesn't come out!" Doctor Sawyer was getting a bit aggressive but she only wanted Steve’s baby to be okay. "Try pushing again." She adds.

Steve nods again and takes a few deep breaths before holding it to bear down hard.

“Good Steve. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Again! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Here come her shoulders!”

Steve screams and throws his head back, face contorting and chest heaving for air.

“I need you to push Steve. She needs to come out!”

“I can’t!”

“Yes you can. C’mon she’s so close, hun! Big push okay?”

He whines and runs his hand along his face before pushing again, this time with everyone counting and chanting around him.

“Push Steve. Push! Push! Push! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Again! She’s so close Steve. So close. One more big push!”

Steve moans and groans continuously until he gathered enough strength to push. He let out one final and unholy grunt with one more push and felt her shoulders finally release from him.

“Look down Steve! Look down!” Steve lifts his head from the bed and whimpers at the sight of his daughter. “Catch your baby.”

He shoves his hands down in between his legs and wraps them around his daughter’s body, giving her a small tug, as she exits his body. He heavily sighs and brings her up to his chest, watching her start to cough before letting out a loud cry.

“Baby girl, hi.” Steve began to cry while rubbing his daughter’s slimy back. “Oh my god, I’m so happy you’re here.” He sobs and closes his eyes, letting out a shaky breath. “I did it...I did it.”

“You did so good, babe.” Billy sniffled and pressed a kiss to Steve’s forehead. “I’m so proud of you.”

Dustin and Max were crying as well, all overjoyed from the moment they just witnessed.

Steve smiles up at Hayden, who had his eyes on the baby that was crying on his mother’s chest.

“That’s your baby sister, Hayds.” Steve tells him, watching his face light up. “That’s Lulu.”

“She pink, momma.”

“It’s okay baby, it’s because she’s new.”

“Oh.”

“You wanna give Lulu a kiss?” Billy asks.

Hayden nods and goes into his dad’s arm. They bend down together and Hayden kisses his sister’s head then gives Steve a kiss too.

Billy cuts the baby’s cord and she was cleaned off some more, then they brought her to be weighed and measured.

Max took Hayden with her across the room to see the baby with Dustin while Billy stayed by his husband’s side, running his fingers through his hair.

“How do you feel?” Billy asks.

“Like I’m on top of the world.” Steve tiredly smiles.

Billy grins and connects their lips with a passionate kiss.

Doctor Sawyer began to massage Steve’s lower belly to help him deliver the placenta but also giving him some time to just collect himself after the birth.

The baby was brought back to Steve and she was laid on his chest.

"Try to nurse to stimulate the placenta." Doctor Sawyer says.

Steve nods and helps his daughter's lips get closer to his nipple. First he squeezes his pec to get that first drop of colostrum out then brushes his nipple along her lips, patiently waiting for her to latch.

"Come on baby girl, latch onto mommy." He whispers, watching intently as she struggles. The nurse helps him and it takes a few minutes until she finally latches on and starts to eat. Steve smiles in relief and looks up at Billy again who's standing next to him watching in admiration. “There we go.”

After nursing his daughter, the placenta came out and Doctor Sawyer made sure there were no signs of infection.

Once everything was settled, Steve had his baby girl lying on his bare chest with a blanket over them, just staring at her. Max and Dustin gave the family their privacy after congratulating them on their newest addition.

Billy was holding Hayden, looking at his husband and new daughter. “See Lulu?” Billy points to the baby and Hayden nods. “You wanna sit with momma?” Hayden nods again and Billy shrugs because he figured.

Steve makes room for his son and Billy sits him on the bed beside his mother. Hayden lays his head on Steve’s collarbone looking down at the sleeping baby.

“What do you think of Lulu?”

“She cool, momma.” Hayden says.

“Yeah, she is pretty cool huh?”

Hayden nods again and the family just sit there together, happy they have a new life to look after, Luna Quinn Harrington-Hargrove.

**-Next Day-**

Steve and the baby were discharged to go home so Billy drove them home while Max and Dustin were already at their house, waiting with Hayden for the family to return.

When Billy pulled up outside, he helped his husband out of the car and Steve waited while he got Lulu’s carrier out. He brings her inside while Steve takes his time since he was still very sore.

Inside, Steve sits on the couch and receives a bottle of water from his sister-in-law.

“Okay baby girl.” Billy sighs and unstraps her from the carrier, lifting her up. He kisses her then hands her over to Steve.

Luna curled right up on her momma’s chest and began to wake up after being disturbed from her slumber.

“Can I hold her?” Dustin asks.

“Of course.” Steve nods and carefully hands her over to his best friend.

Dustin takes his goddaughter and a huge smile spreads across his face, watching as she blinks up at him.

“My god she’s so beautiful.” He says, slightly swaying her in his arms. “I can’t believe how much dark hair she has. Hayden’s hair wasn’t this dark was it?”

“No.” Steve confirms. “It may lighten over time but who knows.”

“Maybe.” Dustin shrugs.

He holds her for a little while longer then passes her over to Max.

More people showed up throughout the day such as Joyce, Jonathan, Will, Hopper, El, Mike, Nancy, Lucas and even Susan. They all meet the new baby and are excited to have another little one in their extended family.

“So Steve, how’re you doing?” Susan asks from where she sat next to her daughter on one of the couches, holding Lulu.

“I’m doing good. Still very sore but good.” He says and stifles a yawn. “‘Scuse me.”

“You guys did good with her. She’s so beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Steve smiles.

Susan had her granddaughter for a while, she just didn’t have the heart to let her go but when Lulu started to get hungry, she began to cry so she went back to her momma.

Sometime in the late evening, everyone decided to head out to give the parents time alone with their kids.

Once everyone’s gone, Billy puts their son to bed then joins Steve in their bedroom where he was holding their baby girl, burping her since she was just fed. After she burps, Steve wipes her mouth then hands her over to her daddy.

Billy then lays her over his warm, bare chest, and she presses a weak fist to his pec.

Lulu lifts her head from his chest and lets out the cutest sound ever.

*Baby sneeze*

“Oop, bless you.”

*Baby sneeze*

“Bless you.” Billy giggles as her face scrunches up and her body twitches from another little sneeze.

*Baby sneeze*

“Bless you, my love. My goodness those were some big sneezes. You okay?” He chuckles and presses a kiss to the top of her head. The baby gives off a small whimper as she settles herself on her daddy’s chest again. “Mmm, go to sleep baby. Momma and I are right here.” Billy slowly strokes her back, putting her to sleep.

They cuddle together with their baby girl asleep on Billy’s chest, looking so peaceful and beautiful while she sleeps like an absolute angel. Billy loved the feeling of having his baby on his chest, knowing she’s safe and sound in his arms. He kisses her head over and over again and they stay quiet hearing her soft snores, while they relax some more ready to start all over again with their baby girl, but they know they got this.


End file.
